Christine Chapel
| aliases = Nurse Christine Chapel; Nurse Chapel | series = Star Trek | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] | known relatives = | status = | born = 2237 | died = | 1st appearance = "The Naked Time" | final appearance = Star Trek: The Voyage Home | actor = Majel Barrett }} Christine Chapel is a fictonal medical physician featured in the Star Trek television and film franchise. She was a recurring supporting character on the 1966-1969 science fiction television series Star Trek. Played by actress Majel Barrett, she was introduced in the season one episode "The Naked Time". She appeared in a total of 25 episodes of the original series and the character also appeared in 9 episodes of the 1970s program Star Trek: The Animated Series, where she was voiced by Majel Barrett. Chapel also made brief appearances in the 1979 film Star Trek: The Motion Picture and the 1986 film Star Trek: The Voyage Home. An alternate timeline counterpart to Christine Chapel was referenced in the 2009 Star Trek movie, but she did not make an on-screen appearance. "The First Lady of Star Trek" Actress Majel Barrett has been affectionately referred to as the "First Lady of Star Trek". She was married to series creator Gene Roddenberry from December 29th, 1969 until his death in 1991. Although she is best known for playing the role of Christine Chapel, Majel Barrett-Roddenberry has been a major part of all aspects of the television franchise, taking on numerous roles. In the original unaired pilot episode "The Cage", she played Number One, First Officer to Captain Christopher Pike. Footage of the Number One character was incorporated into the two-part episode The Menagerie". Barrett's appearances in these episodes was credited under the name M. Leigh Hudec so as to not confuse viewers with her role as Nurse Chapel. On Star Trek: The Animated Series, she also provided the voice for the feline lieutenant Shiboline M'Ress. Barrett also played a major role in Star Trek: The Next Generation. In addition to providing the voice for the ship's onboard computer systems in all four modern Star Trek programs, she also played the character Lwaxana Troi, mother to NextGen supporting character Deanna Troi. Majel Barrett also co-produced the TV series Earth: Final Conflict, which was based on a concept developed by Gene Roddenberry. She also played a character on the series named Julianne Belman. Majel Barrett passed away in Los Angeles, California on February 23rd, 1932. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Gene Roddenberry. * Starfleet serial number: NI-596 MT21Z * In early draft scripts, the character was known as Christine Baker and Christine Ducheaux. * Christine Chapel was born the same year as Ensign Hikaru Sulu. Related categories * Christine Chapel images * Christine Chapel appearances See also External links * * Christine Chapel at Wikipedia * Christine Chapel at Memory Beta * Christine Chapel at Memory Alpha * References ---- Category:2237/Character births